Losing Those Closest To You
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: Olicity. The biggest mistake you can do is kidnap The Green Arrow's wife. Laurel isn't dead.
1. The scream

**I miss my Olicity fanfics!! Since they are now married (Me cheering and crying in the background out of happiness) I thought that it would now make sense to do a marriage fanfic, where Felicity gets taken. Oliver goes a bit cray-cray. Basically what every Olicity fan loves to see when Felicity goes missing :) Kidnapper is a secret for now.** Oliver frantically searched Palmer Technologies, only to be greeted by destruction and a simple note.

The note said in big red letters "YOU'VE LOST" which caused Oliver to slam his fists into a table.

He rembered the call he got from her, pleading for help...then the scream before the line went dead...

He will find her. He always does. God help the monster who took her away from him.

\--X--

 **The Phone Call (Before )**

 ** _Felicity was just finishing her research on a guy that let a bomb go off , in the middle of the street._**

 ** _He did nothing else. But why? What did he accomplish? She was hoping she could find out why._**

 ** _But all she did was make herself paranoid and angry._**

 ** _There was something missing.Why would he go through all the trouble? What she did find out was that he was trying to get revenge-_**

 _Oh Shit_

 ** _Panic rushed through Felicity...it was revenge on Oliver..._** ** _The street wasn't his main focus... it was a distraction..._**

 ** _his main focus was on her._**

 ** _Felicity bolted up and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place._** ** _But then a reflection got her attention._**

 ** _He was here._**

 ** _Only one thing came to mind_** _Oliver_

 ** _Felicity grabbed her phone, and immediately pressed Olivers number. Olivers voice filled the room "Felicity are you okay?"_**

 ** _"Oliver...he is here...the bomb was a distraction...I can see him" Felicity rushed out, but stopped as soon as she felt a cold wind behind her._**

" ** _Felicity, get out of there! I am on my way, just be careful!..."_** _No response **"Felicity!?"**_

 ** _Then suddenly there it came..._** ** _"Oliver!!!!" A slam was heard "Aahhhhhhh!"_**

 ** _"Felicity!?"_**

 ** _The line went dead._**

 ** _\--X--_**

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

"Oliver we will find her..I promise you" Diggle rested a hand on Olivers shoulder.

"I know we will find her Diggle, but what if we are too late" Oliver went silent at the thought. He could never lose Felicity. She was his and he was hers. If anything happened to her he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Oliver, you married a strong, and determined woman" Diggle smiled at some of the memories, of Felicity getting annoyed at Oliver for ruining her computers "She survived that bomb on your first date, a car crash and even another car crash where she got shot, and god knows what else, I know she will be okay"

Oliver smiled and hugged Diggle "Thank You, I really needed that"

Diggle took a step back "Anytime" and grinned "How is William taking it?"

Oliver just looked at the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"He doesn't know does he?" Diggle sighed.

"It's not the right time, besides we need to be focusing on getting Felicity back and safe"

"Just...be careful Oliver" Diggle sat on the desk.

"Thats what I told Felicity before she got taken..." Oliver said before sitting down in front of the computers.

"So?" Diggle replied.

"What if it is the last thing I told her...not even a simple 'I love you' " Oliver said before typing away at the keyboard.

"She knows you love her Oliver...believe me she does" Diggle nodded his head.

Oliver looked at his wedding ring, and smiled.

 _I love you, my IT girl_ _\--X--_ ** _Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am definetley continuing. Next chapter will be from Felicitys pospective...hopefully. Please review and like..._**


	2. Sea Water

**Thank you for liking and thank you for the review xxx Not sure how this will turn out.I have made a few more adjustments, however I need your opinions:** **1\. Should I have Nyssa with Laurel (As a love interest)** **2\. Or Thea and Laurel (As a love interest)** **3\. None** **4\. Tommy gets somehow ressurected and becomes Laurel's love interest** **Review with the number. The one with the most I will go with :) Enjoy!** \--XXX--

 **Clunk!**

Felicity looked around, _where the hell was she?_ **Clunk!** She could smell... _sea water_??

 **Clunk!**

She checked to see if she could get a view of what there was behind her, but there was no way she could.

 **Clunk**!

Felicity looked down, and realised she was tied to a post, then suddenly a rush went through her, she was near the sea...that sound its coming from boats!!

Felicity started to remember what had actually happened. He was there at Palmer Technologies.

She remembered how much fear she was in. Oliver had shouted her name... _Oliver._ She needed to get out of here.

A rough and weak voice came out of the shadows in the corner "You can't escape...it is impossible"

"Who ever you are stay the hell away from me" Felicity demanded...is he the one who kidnapped her?

The voice whispered "Shhh! You'll get us both killed you idiot"

"Wait your not my kidnapper?" Felicity asked weary.

"No I'm not. I am a prisoner just like you" The voice got quiter "I have been here for 4 months,taken away from my daughter and her mother"

Felicity turned her head in the direction of the man "I am so sorry"

The man chuckled "Don't be. I was a terrible father" he was silent for a moment "...I told my daughter Clarke, I would come back in 2 hours... look at me now. It has been 4 months"

"It wasn't your fault" Felicity held her hands "I promise you we will get out...You will be with your family..and I will be with mine"

 _Oliver..._ She looked at her wedding ring _I love you_

 _\--XXX--_

Oliver was losing his patience. William was worried about Felicity and where she was, and he couldn't tell him the truth. To make it worse, he still couldn't find Felicity.

He paced around in a circle. He hardly slept. There is a rule no Felicity, no sleep. It just wasn't the same...she made him calm... happy... peaceful.

Diggle kept phoning him every hour to make sure he was still sane, and he didn't blame him.

His next plan is to check the police department, however he knows what the awnser would be.

 _Not found._

》》 He never usually gets the police involved, unless it means a lot and if it is serious. It also happens if something precious to him gets taken 《《 **AKA. Felicity**

Oliver had to do something else, and he wasn't going to let anybody stop him. He grabbed his leather jacket and jumped onto his motorbike.

He needed to visit Laurel.


	3. Laurel Lance

**Sorry for late update. Been doing many other fan fics. Hopefully this will go well.**

Oliver stumbled into the police department ignoring all the sorry faces that turned to him. Laurel came hurrying out of her office, followed by her father Captain Lance.

"Oliver, I am so sorry" Laurel told him holding his shoulder "We will find Felicity"

Oliver looked down at his feet, trying to hold back the fear crawling up his throat "What if we are already to late?" Oliver whispered gently.

"Now if there is one thing I know the most about your wife, its that she is the most brave and fierce woman I know" Lance looked him in the eye "And thats telling you something" Lance glanced at Laurel.

Oliver sternly nodded his head "Thank you..I appreciate it..the last few days has been really hard without Felicity around"

Lance noticed his hair hadn't been washed in days and he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday "Oliver...when was the last time you slept?"

Oliver shaked his head "I can't not when Felicity is in danger" he closed his eyes remembering her scream "She was scared...I..I should have been there to protect her"

Laurel sighed "Oliver you didn't know what his plan was, this wasn't your fault"

Oliver put his hand through his hair as he nearly shouted "But it is MY fault Laurel, Felicity didn't want to get married in case either one of us would be targeted, and so I forced her to believe I would protect her" Oliver let a tear slip from his eye "I lied to her again...I failed her"

Lance and Laurel both looked at Oliver. Lance sighed as he brought his hand up to place on Olivers shoulder "Oliver-"

Oliver rubbed his eyes as he turned around heading for the door "I need you to find out everything on Felicity's kidnapper as soon as you can" Oliver said to Lance and Laurel, but before they could reply he left.

\--xxx--

Felicity looked up, as soon as she heard a scraping sound against a stone wall or floor? "Who's there?" Felicity said quietly.

"No one important" A voice came. The voice seemed gentle,yet quite scary at the same time.

"You will regret this you know" Felicity tilted her head up, trying to hide her fear as she spoke.

"Why would I?" The voice demanded "You think your husband Oliver Queen, will save you? He is pathetic!"

Felicity laughed, causing the kidnapper to raise his eyebrow in confusion "I am not talking about Oliver, I am talking about...the Green Arrow!"

The man nearly choked "The..The green arrow, that idiot? Your not important to him girl, why do you think he will save you?"

Felicity smirked in reply "You'll see"


	4. Phone Call Away

**Thank You guys for the likes, and the reviews. I've decided to go with Thea Laurel, since another friend begged me to. This chapter we will hopefully see a phone call**

Felicity felt like crying. But she couldn't. She had to keep strong for her sake and her family's sake.

Her hair had gone greasy, and thin but you could still see her beauty, and her strength. Felicity whimpered quietly.

"Are you hurt?" the other prisoner asked from the corner of the room.

"No..he hasn't hurt me. Are you?" Felicity replied back, turning her head slightly. The rope that was holding her back was digging into her skin on her wrist.

"...he stuck a sharp knife into my hand" he murmured "because I tried to escape..he told me if I try to escape again we will both get tortured"

Felicity looked down at her feet "Don't worry, I will make sure that you will get out of here alive and be with your daughter"

The man laughed "What makes you think that you can get us out of here alive? If your talking about your Green Arrow friend, he won't come"

Felicity blinked back the tears that were crawling out of her eyes. It had been a week..a week of darkness. The only food they got was leftovers, and the only drink was contaminated water.

Felicity started to sing a song to herself quietly. It was from the first film she forced Oliver to watch with her...

 _I'll swim and sail on savage sea's,_

 _with ner fear of drowning,_

 _and gladly ride the waves of life,_

 _if you will marry me,_

 _no scorching sun,_

 _nor freezing cold,_

 _will stop me on my journey,_

 _if you will promise me your heart,_

 _and love..._

Suddenly a bang was heard from the door, causing Felicity to stop immediately.

"Felicity Queen" The kidnapper said pointing at her "I am going to make a deal to Oliver Queen, that he won't turn down" The kidnapper laughed as he wiped his half gone eyebrow.

The kidnapper searched Felicity's pockets, smiling wickedly as he found her phone "Pin protected" the man moaned, he put his hand to Felicity's neck "What is the code?"

"I will never tell you" Felicity managed to say between big gasps of air.

"Ahh I can see why Mr. Mayor loves you so much...feisty..I like it" the kidnapper giggled.

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows as she glared at him.

The kidnapper sighed "Ugh! Grab the other one!" Felicity started to shake her head "Tell me the pin, or he dies!"

"No! Don't-'" The prisoner shouted.

"Shut up!" The kidnapper slapped him across the face leaving a big red mark on the side of his left cheek.

Felicity gulped as a group of tears came running down her cheek "290503" Felicity whispered "290503 is the pin"

The kidnapper smiled "Thats my girl" as he entered the pin.

He put the phone to his ear waiting for Olivers voice.

"FELICITY!" Olivers voice shouted through the phone.

"Calm down Mr. Queen, she isn't hurt...YET" the kidnapper grinned.

"I swear to god if you hurt her or even touch her!" Oliver seethed with rage. Felicity fought back the tears. She could hear every word.

"You will what Mr. Queen? Kill me?" The kidnapper rolled his eyes "Good luck with that"

The kidnapper could hear his breathing tense up "Allow me to talk to her...I beg you" Olivers voice saddened.

The kidnapper put his hands together as he thought "1 Minute...then we will talk about the arrangements"

Oliver brought the phone closer to his ear, waiting to embrace her voice. He needed to hear her.

Felicity gasped as the kidnapper gave her the phone "1 Minute!" he shouted at her.

Felicity gripped the phone to her ear as she shouted "Oliver! Oh my god Oliver" Felicity started to break down.

"Felicity..My felicity..are you hurt..did he harm you" Oliver asked worrying. He couldn't believe he was talking to her.

"No im fine Oliver...im fine.." Felicity took a deep breath "I love you..Oliver I love you" she put her lips to the phone.

Oliver whimpered putting a hand through his hair "I love you to Felicity, dont you ever forget that...I am coming for you. I promise"

Felicity nodded her head pretending he could see her "Oliver...just please be careful!"

"I will..I love you my IT girl"

"I love you, my hero"

Suddenly Felicity feels just the air as the phone gets taken away "No...no..Oliver come back...give me the phone back" Felicity starts to cry.

"Mr. Queen" The kidnapper snarled.

Oliver wiped a tear away "What do you want? I will give you anything..just give Felicity back to me"


	5. Sleepless Night

**Thank you for the likes, follows and reviews! After this chapter Thea and Laurel's relationship will be shown. However this chapter what will Oliver do??**

"Money?" Oliver said with ease "How much do you want?" Oliver paced the room waiting for a response.

"$10000?! How am I going to get that much money! I may be the mayor but I have no money what so ever" Oliver angrily shouted banging his fists against the table.

"48 hours?-" Oliver grumbled underneath his breath before the kidnapper put the phone down.

Oliver balled his fists up as he remembered Felicity's cry on the phone. He will give the damn money. Then he will get his wife back.

No matter what the cost.

Oliver was wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling. One hand was where she should be next to him. He gripped the bed sheet in his hand and imagined Felicity was there smiling at him.

She would be babbling on about how her OTP Mulder and Scully from The X Files had sex and slept together twice, and how every X Files fan and Mulder and Scully shipper were celebrating it.

Oliver closed his eyes as he tried to breathe in her scent...but she has been gone a long time. There was no scent.

A knock at the door brought Oliver out of his daydreaming "William?" Oliver asked as he walked to the door cautiously.

"Dad...I-I can't sleep"

Oliver sighed a breathe of relief as he open the door wide. William stood there shaking with trembling lips "Where is Felicity?"

Oliver looked down at his feet and a gasp escaped his lips "William-"

"Don't!" William replied "You have been miserable all day, I haven't heard from Felicity in ages, You keep disappearing"

He put his hands on Williams shoulders, gripping them "William.." he kneeled down "I will find Felicity"

William shook his head violently "It's true. Felicity got taken?" William asked.

Oliver slowly nodded his head, he couldnt take it if William started to cry. "I want to help" William tried but Oliver cut him off.

"You under no circumstances are allowed to help, I can't lose you William. I have already lost F-..." he paused for a moment trying to choose different words "Felicity is already in danger"

Oliver walked out the room not wanting to go further into the conversation.

"Your not the only one who cares about her. She is my step-mom. She would do anything to save me. Let me help!" William furiously stomped after his dad refusing to give up.

Oliver gritted his teeth "Enough" and put his hand up.

Felicity was always the one who did this better than him.

William sighed in defeat turning around to head back to his room "Felicity would of let me if it was you in danger"

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I will stay to my word :)**


	6. I Am So Sorry

**This is the worst day for me...got a cold and I have already written this but I accidentally deleted it...AND It was very long. Anyway as I said before this will be about Thea and Laurel and Olicity and Felicity in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Felicity's POV**

Felicity instantly missed his voice. The way he said her name. The kidnapper had moved away from her, so she could no longer here the conversation going on between him and Oliver.

"Are you okay?" the other prisoner asked from the corner of the room "...You know you are very lucky to have been able to talk to him on the phone"

"I know...but...it just made it worse" Felicity cried "All I can think of now is how afraid I am, because if I get killed I will never see either of them again"

Felicity closed her eyes imagining that she was at home with Oliver and William, and not in this cold, damp and lonely boathouse "He is out there trying to save my ass, while I am here stuck to a piece of wood, doing nothing other than talk to a random guy who I barely know"

There was an awkward silence before the prisoner spoke again.

"My name is Chandler"

"And you think that makes everything better!?" Felicity joked, laughing at herself.

"I am sorry... I was only trying to help" the prisoner replied.

Felicity sighed suddenly feeling really guilty "No...don't be. I am just being a cold hearted bitch" there was a long pause before Felicity spoke again "I am really sorry...it was a good thing you said your name because otherwise I would of have to kept calling you creepy other prisoner in the corner in my head" Felicity said trying to at least make him smile.

But to her surprise he started to laugh.

Suddenly a big howl of laughter came from in front of Felicity which caused her to bolt up. The kidnapper once again came into view with a smug grin on his face "That mayor...will give me a bunch load of money if I set you free"

Felicity shook her head looking down at the floor "No" she whispered.

The kidnapper walked closer to her and started to stroke her cheek "I don't blame him...your quite...precious" and he started to smile.

"Get the hell away from her" Chandler growled from the corner of the room.

The kidnapper started to walk towards Chandler nodding his head as he took a step "Oh I see" the kidnapper looked at Felicity then back at Chandler "You two have become good old friends...well isn't that nice" he then kneeled down in front of Chandler and stared at him in the eye "You know...I don't like it when people tell me what to do"

Felicity started to shake her head trying to reach to Chandler.

The kidnapper got a grip hold onto Chandler's arm and forced him onto his feet "I think from now on we should only do what I say, and I say lets punish you" the kidnapper dragged Chandler so that he now stood in front of Felicity.

And for the first time, Felicity saw what he looked like. Kind, friendly dark eyes. Brown ruffled hair which hadn't been washed in ages. A smile that would catch anyone's attention. He must of been quite young looking at his face.

Felicity wanted to shout out to stop whatever the kidnapper was going to do but Chandler looked at her and shook his head.

If she did they would both die, and it would be all her fault.

Chandler's face was now looking directly at the floor, slowly lifting his head up he looked at Felicity once more and managed to say in a whisper "Find my daughter, and tell her I love her and that daddy is sorry"

Felicity's vision got clouded by her tears streaming down her face, why did it have to be like this? Felicity nodded her head, and whispered back "I promise"

Chandler sadly smiled at her mouthing a "Thank you"

The kidnapper reached into his pocket bringing out a gun. Felicity started to shake as she knew what was about to happen. Not wanting to bare with the pain and guilt Felicity closed her eyes, and covered her mouth with her hand.

Chandler drew a deep breath in as he felt the coldness of the gun touch his head.

"3" the kidnapper said

Felicity wanted to scream, she wanted to do something to prevent this but her body was numb

"2"

Felicity sucked in a deep breath

"1"

There it was

 _Bang_

The kidnapper moved his hand under Felicity's chin forcing her to look up at him. Felicity tried to get away from his touch but his grip was strong. "You don't want to end up like him so I suggest you SHUT your mouth" the kidnapper let go of her chin, so now it was forced to look down at the body that lay before her.

The kidnapper turned around and left the room, leaving Felicity in a room full of guilt and death. She stared at the body, feeling like she failed him. She was the one who killed him. She reached for his pocket, trying to find something of importance. Felicity sighed in relief, when she found the item and lifted it out of his pocket. It was a picture of his daughter. She lifted it up examining it's every detail, then quickly hid it in the pocket of her rigged jeans.

She lifted her hand and lay it on his shoulder "I promise you, I will find your daughter, and I will tell her"

 **Oliver's POV**

Oliver couldn't sleep after his talk with William. So he decided to fish out his phone from the pocket on his jeans and call somebody "Hey... I need some help" there was some muffled whispering on the other line.

"Of course, Ollie" Thea said "Do you want me to come over?"

Oliver looked outside his window in deep thought before deciding that he didn't want to intrude on anything "No it's okay Thea, I am sure you and Laurel want to get some sleep"

"Ollie, me and Laurel have both talked, and we both said that you are our top priority at the moment" there was a pause before Thea spoke again "What is on your mind?"

"William" Oliver quickly responded "I told him about Felicity being taken and now he wants to help, but I told him I couldn't lose him and he replied with, Felicity would of let me if it was you in danger"

Thea sighed getting out of bed and standing up, careful not to wake up Laurel "I think that if Williams wants to help, you should allow him. I mean not in field but in the Arrowcave"

Oliver sighed "First of all don't call it that. Secondly I don't want him to get harmed"

Thea smiled "Ollie, William is a brave boy just like his father, I am sure he can make his own mind up by now"

Oliver nodded his head "Thanks Speedy, did I wake up Laurel?"

Thea turned around to look at her bed and saw Laurel sound asleep "No, she is sleeping like a cute little baby" and laughed

Oliver's smiled widened "Love you gotta go...bye speedy"

"Bye Ollie, and don't worry about Felicity we will find her soon"

"I know we will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver walked into the Arrowcave ignoring any protests coming from Diggle.

"Oliver, I have it under control, me, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry are searching for Felicity" Diggle shouted at him trying to stop him in his tracks.

"If you had it under control Diggle, you would have found her by now, meaning your not trying hard enough" Oliver glared at him, starting to stomp towards the computers.

Diggle sighed knowing there was no way he would back down "Fine, Oliver but I am only looking out for you. I have already lost a sister, I can't lose a brother too"

Oliver placed his hands on Diggle shoulders "Diggle you will never lose me okay?" he gave Diggle a reassuring smile and continued "William is coming down later, he wants to help a little"

Diggle looked confused "Now that doesn't seem like the Oliver I know. If I recalled you told me that William was never allowed to come down here"

Oliver shrugged "Things have changed" and there was a pause before Oliver spoke again "Any news about her location?"

Diggle nodded not wanting him to panic "I have found her location, but Oliver I think it may be a trap"

Oliver glared at Diggle "Diggle if you are thinking about stopping me think again, because the woman that I love has been kidnapped by a possible psychopath"

Diggle folded his arms "Oliver I love her. But I also love you man. I am thinking about both of you. What about the money?" Diggle said, causing Oliver to huff.

"I don't have that much money Diggle, I don't care if that place is a trap, she is my wife, and I am not losing her!" Oliver shouted balling his fists together in frustration.

Diggle took a step back he has never seen Oliver this upset and angry before. He swears he could almost see his eyes popping out. Oliver started to pace around the room, staring at the floor, with his arms folded.

Diggle unfolded his arms and sat down at the computers bringing up Felicity's location "She is on the edge of the city, in a boathouse by the sea" Diggle turned around in the seat so that he now faced Oliver "I will help you get there"

Oliver looked up at Diggle who was now walking over to him "Go and get her back Oliver, and make them bastards pay for whatever they have done to her"

Oliver nodded and walked towards the glass case which held his suit.

William started to walk slowly downstairs, and smiled as he saw his father next to the suit "Dad" William said running up to him.

"Hey, buddy" Oliver said bending down a little to speak to his son "Stay here with Diggle"

"Why? Where are you going?" William asked already knowing the answer.

"I am bringing Felicity home" Oliver responded with a grin of his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **This is the longest fanfic I have ever done...I am still writing this chapter yeah there is more. I can't do fight scenes, so the kidnapper is very bad at fighting.**

Oliver jumped down from the roof top of the building and down onto the pavement. He could see the outline of the building that Felicity was being kept in. The street that he was one was lit up by tall street lights, fighting away the darkness.

Oliver slowly made his way inside the boathouse not making any sound. He could hear someone crying _Felicity._ He grasped his bow in one hand, tightening his grip on it when he saw her face.

He could see her worried face, as she heard his footsteps.

"Who's there?" he heard her say.

He didn't make any move to say something, instead he cautiously stepped out into the small patch of light.

A body was lying in front of her, causing him to worry. When he stared into her eyes, all he could see was pain. He ran up to her and held her tight, scared that if he let go she would vanish "It's okay I am here" he whispered into her hair.

"Oh my! Seems like you were right girly...the green guy did come for you" the kidnapper said laughing.

Oliver stood up still trying to protect Felicity "Stay away from her" he growled.

Felicity looked up at Oliver then back down at the body of Chandler. It's going to happen again.

Oliver looked at her reassuringly then back at the kidnapper. Then slowly got out his arrow and aimed it at him. Felicity hid her face, not wanting remember the pain that she experienced when she saw Chandler die.

Oliver let go of his arrow, the kidnapper barely missed.

"That all you got?" the kidnapper hissed hiding the pain surging through him

The kidnapper got out a knife running towards Oliver. Jumping whenever Oliver fired an Arrow at him. Oliver did a flip to get behind the kidnapper and dodged his knife attack, sending an arrow into his back in the process. Oliver then kicked him, which sent the kidnapper forward onto the floor. Oliver then dropped onto the floor and repeatedly punched him in the face.

Felicity opened her eyes, whimpering. She started to call out "Oliver...Oliver...Oliver!" she managed to say a tiny bit louder

Oliver looked up. His fists were covered in blood. "Felicity..." he said walking over to her and embracing her in a bear hug.

"I am never ever letting you out of my sight, from now on your having a guard" Oliver ordered taking his face in her hands. Felicity tried to object but Oliver covered her mouth with his hand "No objections..." Oliver knew there was something he needed to ask her but he was scared, he took his hand away from her mouth "Felicity did he hurt you? Did he-"

Felicity looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact "No he didn't...instead he-" Felicity looked at Chandler's body which was still lying on the floor. Oliver looked at what she was looking at and held her hand.

"Who was he?" he asked.

"His name was Chandler. He was my friend...and I got him killed..." Felicity said a tear sliding down her cheek.

Oliver looked her in the eyes "Felicity none of this was your fault"

Felicity shook her head struggling to stand up "I was to weak".

Oliver stood up giving his hand to her "Now... Felicity Queen never ever say that you are weak, because you are the strongest woman I know, it was one of the main reasons why I fell in love with you"

Felicity shifted closer to him almost sniffing his shoulder "Let's go home" Oliver said as he lifted her up in his arms

"Wait" Felicity said "there is something I promised Chandler I would do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity walked up to the house, that she believed was where Chandler used to live. She gently knocked, not ready for what she had to tell the already heartbroken family.

"Hello?" a woman asked at the door.

"Hi, my name is Felicity Smoak" Felicity said smiling "I am a friend of-"

Suddenly a laugh came from upstairs and the woman told her to wait a second.

She came back with a 10 year old girl holding onto her hand.

"I am a friend of Chandler's" Felicity finished.

The woman's face turned from happy and fun to sad and empty. The little girl frowned sadly.

"Where's daddy?" The girl asked.

Felicity went down on her knees to look at her properly "Your daddy told me to tell you he loves you very very much"

Felicity glanced at the girls mother and she understood that there was something else.

"Is he coming back?" The girl asked .

Felicity smiled sadly "Daddy is very busy, and may not be back for a long time" Felicity paused "But he wanted me to give you this" she handed the girl a photo of her dad and her smiling.

"Thank you" the girl said hugging Felicity around the neck, and she walked away.

Felicity then stood up to tell her mother the truth "He got kidnapped" she paused blinking the way the tears "soon after he got kidnapped, I to got kidnapped by the same person"

Felicity took a shaky deep breath

"He was going to hurt me, but then Chandler told him to get away from me...he...the kidnapper-" Felicity started to break down in tears, and the mother covered her mouth with her hand and fell to the floor "He shot him dead"

Felicity bent down to hold the mother in her arms while she cried. She held onto her for her dear life. Oliver was sat in the car waiting for Felicity and saw the scene before him, so he got out the car and held their hands.

"It's okay" Oliver whispered to them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There will be one more chapter after this one depending, on what happens. If you want like 2 or 4 more please tell me, and I will make it happen 3 thanks guys for reading**


End file.
